


A fun day off

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: This story is three parts, kinda like a AU/ you choose with happens, all parts of the story have the same beginning the difference happens after this line. “- - - -“, look for that line if you wanna skip the beginning. The first part is Amy, second is Sonic, third is both. The “victim” is Shadow in all stories. I will put the beginning every time. (In case you have horrible memory like me) The chapter title will warn you if it’s nsfw or not, since this can be read with or without the nsfw parts.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadonic - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, shadamyonic, sonamyadow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Sfw Amy route

-Shadow’s POV- 

I groaned at the shaking on my arm.

“Come on Shadowwww, wake up!” 

I groaned again as I pulled my blanket over my head. 

“ Come on sleepyheadddd, we’re going to casino parkkk. Then to the beachhhh!”

“ I hope you and Sonic have a nice trip.” 

I raised my thumb up at Rose, She began trying to push me out of bed.

“You’re not funny Shadow, you promised you would go with us!”, my dear Rose whined.

I yawned as I snuggled into the bed more.

“I did...but the bed is so warm...”

I felt myself drifting back to sleep. 

“He’s still not up?”

I could hear Sonic at the door, Amy kept trying to push me off the bed. 

“ Please help me, he’s too heavy.”

I felt myself be lifted, bridal style. His arms shook violently as I was carried downstairs, still in my blanket cocoon. I hummed happily as I was placed on the couch. 

“Ames make sure he doesn’t move from here, next time, I’ll be throwing him down the stairs instead!”

I opened my eyes smirking as I looked at Sonic, my brow lifting. 

“Would you really throw me?”

He tapped his foot as he huffed. 

“..... No, but don’t threaten me with a good time!”

Sonic went back upstairs to gather a few more items for our trip. Our Rose was playing with my ears as she packed some more bags. 

“Stooooop.”

My brow furrowed as I wiggled further into my blanket, she giggled. 

“ I can’t help ittt, you’re cute when you’re grumpy.” 

I narrowed my eyes at her as I covered my head with the blanket. 

“Aaand all set and ready to go! We just need our driver to get his behind in the car.”

Sonic patted my back as I poked my head out and looked around.

“ I definitely don’t see a driver here.”

“ Shadow get in there,....please?” I saw his ears flatten as he stared at me with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ughhhh fine.”

“Yay!” 

They both jumped with joy as I got off the couch and headed towards the car with them. It took a few hours of driving to get to casino park, by the time we got there it was mid-day. I saw a familiar silhouette as I parked. 

“Hey guys!” 

Rouge jumped when she saw us getting out of the car. 

“Omg hi Rouge!” 

Rose rushed over for a hug, as Knuckles came over to grab Sonic and put him in a headlock. I got our bags out of the car, Rouge came over to help me. 

“Hey handsome, glad you actually came.”

“Kinda hard to miss out when both of my partners wouldn’t let me stay home.” 

“ Aw that’s cute though! Shoot knuckles doesn’t even put up a fight anymore when I tell him we’re going somewhere.”

She smirked at the echidna. 

I shook my head thinking of Rouge’s tougher side, as we walked towards the casino park. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the newer additions made to the park. I felt my cheeks heat up when I finally noticed my tail was wagging, I immediately focused on stoping it. Two joyful squeaks made my face turn completely red, I quickly looked back to see both Amy and Sonic blushing as their eyes were sparkling. They were both looking towards my tail, I quickly covered it with the bag I was holding. I frowned ,noticing how hot my face felt, as I narrowed my eyes at them. They happily smiled as they waved at me.

“ I wonder if there’s any rooms for sale here, you three could really use one.”

Rouge winked at us and watched as all of our faces turned bright red. 

“ Sonic!” 

I saw sonic get tackled to the ground by his two tailed friend.

“ T-tails wait for me!”

A bunny came running at us. She panted as tails continued to hug sonic. 

“Hello everyone!”

“ Cream?!” 

Amy pulled Cream into a tight hug. 

“ Why are you getting older?! Stop growing up” 

Amy had tears forming as Cream blushed. I helped rouge pick a spot for all of us to sit. I saw cream lift her ears as her eyes sparkled.

“Look miss Amy my favorite ride!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She was so excited she ran off while holding Rose’s hand, Sonic got dragged away by tails and knuckles. I sat down watching everyone’s things as rouge got me a drink. We spent some time drinking as rouge filled me in about some recent missions she had with omega. I laughed thinking about omega getting suck in honey and still finding it on himself days later, the alcohol dulling my senses. Rouge chuckled as she held my cheek, she smiled tenderly.

“ I’ve been meaning to tell you Shadow, you’ve been looking pretty happy lately.”

I felt my cheeks heat up as I smiled. 

“It’s honestly great to see you like this, I guess Amy and sonic have been treating you well?”

“Of course they have.”

I blushed as she lightly pitched my cheek. 

“ Good, after everything you’ve been through, it’s nice to see you smiling...” 

We clanged our glasses together, I felt someone hug me from behind as I finished my drink. 

“Hey Shadow come with me.” 

“huh?”

I felt myself being pulled out of my seat. I saw Amy dragging me away, she smiled at me but it didn’t feel very...real. 

“Sorry rouge! I just really wanna show shadow my favorite ride before we leave!”

We watched as she smiled at us and waved a goodbye to us. Amy kept walking until we got to the darker area of the park.

\- missing scene ;)- - - - 

Amy was holding my hand as we went back to the group. Sonic was happily holding a huge stuffed angel chao. 

“Heyo! Did we miss anything?”

“No, not really just Rouge and Knuckles competing” 

Sonic narrowed his eyes at us, my face flushed red as I looked away. His eyes widen as he cleared his throat but gave us a knowing look. Amy blushed lightly as rouge yelled something about a game being rigged. 

“ Alright this entire place is rigged by knuckles!, I want some peace and quiet, to the beach!” 

Rouge got her things as everyone started going back to their own vehicles. I made my way to the back seat. Sonic looked at me confused.

“ I can’t drink and drive”

“Ahhhh true.”

Sonic sat in the drivers seat as Rose sat next to me. 

“Now that we’re leaving, wanna tell me why?”

Amy fiddled with her dress as I saw Sonic look at us confused. 

“ .... I got jealous okay?”, Amy’s face turned red as she looked out the window. 

Sonic looked at me as I whispered in his ear what happened, his face turned red. 

“You guys did that here?!”

Amy’s face got redder, Sonic shook his head as he started the car, we all put on our seatbelts as I held Rose’s hand. 

“ What do you mean you got jealous?”

“It’s just... Rouge is so beautiful and I saw her touch your cheek.... and saw how well you two were getting along.....i don’t know.. I just got really jealous and wanted to get you away from her”. 

I brushed Amy’s quills. 

“ Silly girl you know I only love you, and Sonic too of course ”. Amy blushed as she rested her cheek on my hand.

“ Please just talk to me the next time you feel like this, I almost had a heart attack when your friend cream was seconds away from finding us, had it not been for Sonic’s friend tails getting her attention,.....that could have turned into a nightmare.”

I felt myself shiver at the thought and if rouge ever found out, she would never let it go.  
The drive to the beach was pretty short, Sonic got our spot ready, as I guarded Rose while she changed into her swim wear. The girls all went to the water as Sonic and I sat under the umbrella we brought. Knuckles and Tails were cooking food for everyone. I leaned into Sonic’s shoulder as he gently rubbed my back.

“You know I never thought Amy would do something like that.”

“You’re telling me this? Imagine my surprise having to participate in the situation.”

Sonic chuckled as I yawned. 

“ I just can’t believe Ames got jealous, you’re the most loyal guy I know”. 

I nodded as I opened a bottle, Sonic looked at me. 

“ Seriously?” 

I smirked as I started drinking.

“It is my day off too.” 

I finished my drink as Amy came over to us. 

“Soniccc”

She sang sweetly as I watched the color drain from his face. 

“No way Ames.” 

She held out her hand patiently, Sonic looked at me for help. I shook my head as I laid down. Sonic sighed as he grabbed Rose’s hand, she helped him get into his floaties, and they walked towards the water. It wasn’t long before I could hear Sonic’s screams of panic and Amy trying to calm him down. He eventually came back under the umbrella shaking and wet. I patted his back as I saw Amy coming back.

“ Shadowwww” 

She immediately dazed me with her puppy dog eyes, I groaned as I got up. The water was freezing as my dear Rose led me in. I held her as we bobbed in the water, she giggled as I rested my face on her shoulder. We could hear rouge yelling at knuckles to get in the water. I chuckled at the argument, Rose held onto me tighter. 

“Rose remember, I love you.”

I whispered in her ear. She nodded as she kept holding me. She felt so small in my arms, I loved it, her legs started wrapping around me too. She felt so weightless in the water, I continued to bob us. Amy kissed my neck, eventually she let me go as we lazily swam around. We all got out of the water when it was dinner time. 

Amy drank water as Sonic and I drank a few beers. Rouge kept drinking to the point knuckles started filling bottles with water, to counter the alcohol in her system. Cream drank some type of juice, as Tails drank a few beers. We all ate as much as we could and watched the stars together. I held Sonic’s hand and Amy’s as she gushed over a shooting star. It was definitely a fun day off.


	2. Nsfw Amy route -Missing scene-

-missing scene ;)-

Amy led me to the darker part of the park. I looked around confused, there weren’t any rides in this area. I felt Rose pull me into a kiss as my face turned red. She kissed me gently as she pushed me against a wall in an open ally way, hiding us from any prying eyes. The alcohol helped my mind become dazed, as Rose licked my neck. I felt her body rub against my own as she held my hips close to her. I whimpered when I felt her core grind against me, effectively coaxing me out. 

“ Rose we can’t-“

I covered my mouth as a moan escaped me, she was biting the other side of my neck now. I felt her push me down against the wall as she straddled me. Her core grinded against my own as she roughly kissed me. She licked my lower lip as I opened my mouth for her. Her tongue danced with my own. I felt dizzy from the intensity of our kissing, I held onto her tight. We parted panting, as she stroked my member. 

“ R-rose please, we can’t do this here.”, I whispered under my breath.

She kissed me again as she stroked me faster, I couldn’t think straight anymore. She held my hand as she grinded her clothed core against my hard member. I bit my tongue trying not to moan out loud. The feeling of the rough wall behind me mixed with Roses rougher grinding was driving me crazy. 

“Shadow~” she moaned quietly in my ear.

The blood rushed into my ears as my tongue lolled out. I felt her move her panties to the side as she held onto me tight. She stroked my member a few times before she led me inside of her. She was so wet and warm, I panted and shivered at the sensation of her core. She groaned when I was completely inside of her, I held her close. 

She leaned back to lift her dress, showing me how her pussy was completely encasing my member, I felt myself harden even more at the sight. Her knees rubbed together as she rotated her hips on my member. I felt light headed as I panted. I felt her start a gentle rhythm of riding me as she kissed me softly. My face was unbelievably red, every now and then I could hear voices around us. what’s gotten into Rose? Why did she wanna do something so intimate in such a public place??

The chances of us getting caught was very high! I couldn’t think anymore as Rose wrapped her tongue around my own, her lower half tightening around me. I could feel my drool leave my mouth, when she moaned quietly into our kiss. She grabbed my shoulders as she rode me harder. She pressed me against the wall harder, kissing me even harder. 

I moaned quietly when I felt her rub my chest fur. She was getting rougher, I began rubbing her clit. She stopped riding me as her back arched, she placed her hands on my thighs as she grinded against me. I quickly covered my mouth as I felt my eyes roll. She took one look at my lust fueled face, her eyes became sadistic. I felt my face redden more as my body shivered. I love it when she looks at me like this.

She placed my hand on her breast as she started roughly riding me again. 

“Look at you, you seem to be enjoying this~.” She cooed in my ear.

I shook my head as she tightened around me again, forcing my eyes to roll and tongue to loll out.

“You’re lying~”

I panted as she bit into my neck harder, she actually broke skin this time, I felt my back arch from the painful pleasure. As my hips thrusted up to meet Amy’s core. She muffled a loud moan into my shoulder, she made my quills stiffen in fear and pleasure as I hear could people’s voices coming and going. I felt my panting get louder as Rose silenced me with a rough kiss.

“You better be quiet, ultimate life form~” she whispered in my ear as I whimpered. 

Amy kissed me hard again as she dug her nails into my back. My back arched again, tears of lust filling my eyes. Amy started her rough grinding again as I covered my mouth. My tears fell down my hot face as my tongue lolled. I felt Amy bite my shoulder while she switched to riding me again. 

I held her hips down as I started thrusting up roughly into her hot core, I just wanted to feel her come undone. She panted as she started rubbing her clit hard, I felt her shake as she muffled a loud moan, she finally orgasmed, she dug her nails into my back as she held me tight. I bit my lip at the sensation of her tightening around me as I kept thrusting into her. Soon my thrusting became erratic as I panted hard. Rose quieted me with a hard kiss, It was all too much, I came hard deep inside of her. I held Rose’s hips tightly to my own as I filled her with cum. My body shook from the pleasure as Rose put her arms around me. 

“Tails, where are you?!”

My eyes opened wide as I held Rose closer, the voice was getting way too close. Quickly moving Rose to my side, I quietly hoped my fur could hide us better in the shadows. I felt her tighten around my sensitive parts, forcing left over tears of lust to fall. My body shook from the overwhelming sensitivity. I saw Cream’s back as she looked around, my heart stopped. 

“ Cream over here!” 

I breathed again when I saw her run off, thankfully she never turned around. I laid my head on Rose’s arm as I panted. I shivered when I felt myself slide out of her, she kissed me softly. I rubbed her stomach as she kept kissing me. 

“....May I ask what brought this up?”

Rose’s face turned red as she got up and offered me her hand. 

“I’ll tell you when we’re leaving.” 

I sighed as I grabbed her hand and got up, I saw her fix her panties and dress. When she finished she kissed my cheek and held my hand as we made our way back to the group.


	3. Sonic Route SFW

-Shadow’s POV- 

I groaned at the shaking on my arm.

“Come on shadowwww, wake up!” 

I groaned again as I pulled my blanket over my head. 

“ Come on sleepyheadddd, we’re going to casino parkkk. Then to the beachhhh!”

“ I hope you and Sonic have a nice trip.” 

I raised my thumb up at Rose, She began trying to push me out of bed.

“You’re not funny Shadow, you promised you would go with us!”, my dear Rose whined.

I yawned as I snuggled into the bed more.

“I did...but the bed is so warm...”

I felt myself drifting back to sleep. 

“He’s still not up?”

I could hear Sonic at the door, Amy kept trying to push me off the bed. 

“ Please help me, he’s too heavy.”

I felt myself be lifted, bridal style. His arms shook violently as I was carried downstairs, still in my blanket cocoon. I hummed happily as I was placed on the couch. 

“Ames make sure he doesn’t move from here, next time, I’ll be throwing him down the stairs instead!”

I opened my eyes smirking as I looked at Sonic, my brow lifting. 

“Would you really throw me?”

He tapped his foot as he huffed. 

“..... No, but don’t threaten me with a good time!”

Sonic went back upstairs to gather a few more items for our trip. Our Rose was playing with my ears as she packed some more bags. 

“Stooooop.”

My brow furrowed as I wiggled further into my blanket, she giggled. 

“ I can’t help ittt, you’re cute when you’re grumpy.” 

I narrowed my eyes at her as I covered my head with the blanket. 

“Aaand all set and ready to go! We just need our driver to get his behind in the car.”

Sonic patted my back as I poked my head out and looked around.

“ I definitely don’t see a driver here.”

“ Shadow get in there,....please?” I saw his ears flatten as he stared at me with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ughhhh fine.”

“Yay!” 

They both jumped with joy as I got off the couch and headed towards the car with them. It took a few hours of driving to get to casino park, by the time we got there it was mid-day. I saw a familiar silhouette as I parked. 

“Hey guys!” 

Rouge jumped when she saw us getting out of the car. 

“Omg hi Rouge!” 

Rose rushed over for a hug, as Knuckles came over to grab Sonic and put him in a headlock. I got our bags out of the car, Rouge came over to help me. 

“Hey handsome, glad you actually came.”

“Kinda hard to miss out when both of my partners wouldn’t let me stay home.” 

“ Aw that’s cute though! Shoot knuckles doesn’t even put up a fight anymore when I tell him we’re going somewhere.”

She smirked at the echidna. 

I shook my head thinking of Rouge’s tougher side, as we walked towards the casino park. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the newer additions made to the park. I felt my cheeks heat up when I finally noticed my tail was wagging, I immediately focused on stoping it. Two joyful squeaks made my face turn completely red, I quickly looked back to see both Amy and Sonic blushing as their eyes were sparkling. They were both looking towards my tail, I quickly covered it with the bag I was holding. I frowned ,noticing how hot my face felt, as I narrowed my eyes at them. They happily smiled as they waved at me.

“ I wonder if there’s any rooms for sale here, you three could really use one.”

Rouge winked at us and watched as all of our faces turned bright red. 

“ Sonic!” 

I saw sonic get tackled to the ground by his two tailed friend.

“ T-tails wait for me!”

A bunny came running at us. She panted as tails continued to hug sonic. 

“Hello everyone!”

“ Cream?!” 

Amy pulled cream into a tight hug. 

“ Why are you getting older?! Stop growing up” 

Amy had tears forming as Cream blushed. I helped rouge pick a spot for all of us to sit. I saw cream lift her ears as her eyes sparkled.

“Look miss Amy my favorite ride!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy laughed as she grabbed cream’s hand and rouge’s. 

“Let’s go then!”, She smiled.

Rouge tossed her bag at knuckles as she ran off laughing with Amy and Cream. I felt myself smile softly at seeing Rose so happy. Tails dragged sonic away to play some games. Knuckles helped me pick a spot to put everyone’s stuff down. We sat down drinking for a bit as he told me about a recent adventure him and Sonic had recently had. I laughed thinking of Sonic putting on a maid costume just to trick Eggman, at some hotel. Knuckles patted my back.

“ You know what? You’re a pretty cool guy Shadow!” He smiled at me.

“ Thanks, I guess you can say I have some pretty great people in my life.” I smiled back.

“Yeah they are pretty great! God, if only you were there to hear sonic gushing about you after you all started dating, something about you being out of his league, like you’re definitely handsome Shadow. but I’m not sure why he was gushing so hard about you.” 

Knuckles shook his head as my cheeks reddened. I chuckled at the idea of sonic gushing over me, knuckles clanged out drinks together. As I finished my drink, I felt someone hug me from behind. 

“Hey shads! Come with me.” 

“Hm?” 

I felt sonic grab my hand as he pulled me away. 

“Sorry knuckles! I just wanted Shadow to enjoy my favorite ride before we leave!” 

Sonic smiled but it didn’t feel... right. I followed sonic as we went to the darker parts of the park.

-missing scene ;) -

Sonic held me tight as my arm was around his shoulders. I heard Amy gasp as she ran over to us. 

“ Are you okay shadow?! What happened?” 

My face blushed red as I looked away. 

“He’s okay Ames he just hurt his back on the pinball ride.” He smiled at Amy.

She raised her brow as she gave us a knowing look, but played along when she saw our friends coming closer. 

“Aww my poor Shadow, you gotta be more careful.” 

I nodded as Sonic helped me sit down. He sat next to me as we watched Knuckles and Rose compete. Rouge looked at me worried as I cracked my back.

“Don’t worry Rouge I’ll be fine, It was just a small miscalculation.” 

Rouge pouted as she kept looking at me. I offered her a small smile. When Rose came back with a huge stuffed neutral chao, Rouge stood up. 

“Okay I think it’s time for some peace and quiet! To the beach!”

I felt sonic help me up as we made our way back to the car. He shakingly placed me in the backseat, as he put The stuffed chao in the front seat. Rose took the driver’s seat as sonic sat next to me in the back. After we all put on our seatbelts, I crossed my arms and glared at Sonic. 

“Now that we’re leaving, care to explain yourself?” 

Amy looked at us confused as I whispered in her ear what happened. Her face got unbelievably red as her ears straightened. 

“You guys did that here?!”

Sonic’s face turned completely red as he played with his gloves.

“Look... I got a little bit jealous okay?!” 

My brow furrowed as I held Sonic’s hand.

“What do you mean you got jealous?”

“It’s just knuckles is so...strong and straight forward... I don’t know... I just wanted to get you away from him... I knew I was being ridiculous but when he called you handsome... I don’t know, I kinda lost it.” 

I kissed Sonic’s hand, as I smiled at him softly. 

“You could have talked to me about these feelings, I love you and Amy. I never want either of you to feel that way. Just don’t do this again I almost had a heart attack when Rouge was seconds away from finding us. Had it not been for Knuckles... I don’t even wanna think about it.” 

I shivered as my grip on Sonic’s hand tightened. He smiled sleepily at me as I also felt a bit tired. I closed my eyes the second the car started moving. I could feel the car park, movement was happening around me for a few moments. I vaguely remembered my car door open, shaky arms lifted me and put me down where I could hear the waves. I fully fell asleep again after that, when I opened my eyes, Amy was sleeping next to me.

I kissed her forehead, her quills were soaking wet. I saw Sonic helping Tails and Rouge make food for everyone. I yawned as I got up and walked over to the water, I took off my gloves and shoes before getting into the freezing water. Knuckles and Cream were racing as I let myself float lazily on my back. 

“Shadow!”

I got my feet back down when I saw Sonic trying to make his way to me. I smiled as he walked towards me shaking when he felt the water reach his hips. Holding out my arms for him, he practically jumped into them. He held me close as he was shaking harder. I held him tight, his legs wrapped around me. 

“Shhhh, hey, I got you.” I whispered as I rubbed his back.

I lazily bobbed us in the water, Sonic was still shaking.

“You know I would never let you go.” 

I whispered in his ear, as I kissed his cheek. Sonic nodded but kept his grip tight on me. Honestly I didn’t mind, it felt so nice having him wrapped up in my arms, he almost felt weightless. 

“Sonic you trust me right?” 

He looked into my eyes. 

“Yes”

“Close your eyes and hold your breath”

He followed my instructions as I held him tight, we went under water. I brought him back up quickly, feeling refreshed with the water now in my quills. I felt sonic relax as he held onto me. We stayed there holding each other till Amy called out to us, the food was ready. I brought sonic back on shore as I gathered my things. He gathered his own things as we went back to the group.

The food was delicious while sonic drank water, me and Amy had a few beers. Knuckles was drinking so much rouge started forcing him to drink water. Tails had some kind of juice while cream drank a bit of beer. We all sat by the water watching the sun set. I laid my head on Amy’s shoulder as sonic laid his head on my lap. I sighed as I felt the wind blowing through my quills. Today was definitely a fun day off.


	4. Sonic route NSFW -missing scene-

-missing part :3- 

I watched sonic, he had led me away to a dark ally. I looked at him confused, then he held my face and he kissed me hard. My face turned red as he pulled me away from priying eyes. He held me tight as he licked my lower lip. I shook my head as he pressed me up against a wall. 

I felt his light touches on my stomach, as he kissed my neck. He slowly started coaxing me out with his skilled fingers. I felt my tongue poke out at the sensation, sonic pushed his tongue into my mouth at that moment. I could feel his tongue dance with my own, my member hardened at the sensation. My back arched, when he started stroking me. I whimpered when he stroked me harder as the brick wall scratched up my back.

“Please stop, what if someone sees us.” 

I whispered as I felt my mind fogging up from his rough stroking and the alcohol.

“If you don’t make any noise, then we shouldn’t get caught, should be easy for the ultimate life form~”

I suppressed a moan from his teasing. I felt myself get hotter as he started playing with my body to the point I saw his own arousal throb. I felt my body shake when he pressed our hips together. I felt myself throb as he held our members together, I held onto his shoulders. 

“H-how is this going to work, you don’t have any lube.”

He started messing with his quills, my face got redder as he pulled out a small bottle of lube and winked at me.

“A good hero is always prepared.”

He whispered in my ear as I felt myself tighten at the thought. I heard as he opened the bottle , he gently rubbed the cold substance into me as I held onto him tight. He kissed me roughly as he started a gentle thrusting. Eventually he put in another finger as my hips started thrusting down to meet with his fingers. I felt myself shiver when he added a third finger, he pressed his other hand on my stomach to feel the thrusting inside. 

I felt my entire face turn red as he was now able to scissor me open. He help me laid down on the concrete floor, as he opened my legs wide. I covered my mouth when he started licking my tip. I felt blood rush into my ears when he completely put me in his mouth. It felt so good, I felt him rub my stomach up to my chest. My mouth watered at the sensation, I felt drool go down my mouth as he sucked me harder. My legs opened wider as he started rubbing my balls with his fingers, I felt him gagged a little as he kept sucking me hard. 

I could hear voices around us as I desperately tried to muffle my moans. What has gotten into him?! Why did he want to do something so private in such an open area??! Anyone could walk in on us! My mind became foggy as I felt my orgasm coming, Sonic’s mouth left me as I covered my mouth again to muffle my whine. I felt his butterfly kisses on my length as tears of lust started forming. 

Sonic kissed me again as I could feel him roughly stroke himself. He held my legs open as he started filling me up. My eyes rolled as he thrusted into me completely, he’s not usually this rough, but it felt amazing. I felt him hold my hips as he started thrusting into me roughly. I bit my hand to keep from moaning out loud. 

I felt my back arch as he held my hips up, thrusting into me faster. I started panting as he started thrusting harder. He wasn’t being his usual tender self, he was fucking me like an animal. I wasn’t sure if I had to be conserned or grateful. My mind went blissfully blank as he started stroking me in tune with his rough thrusting. I felt my self shake as I could feel my original orgasm coming back with a vengeance. My eyes rolled into my head as I came hard on Sonic’s hand and stomach. 

I heard a muffled moan as Sonic stroked me through my orgasm. I felt Sonic bite into my shoulder, breaking skin as he thrusted into me harder. My head was swimming from how rough he was being. I felt him lick my new bite mark as he lowered my hips. His face was unbelievably red, he stared at my face, I could feel his soft panting on my lips. I felt him hold my wrists together above my head as his thrusting got faster. 

My eyes rolled into my head when he started thrusting erratically into me, hitting my special spot hard. I felt myself orgasm again, my legs tightening around Sonic. I felt my hole tighten as well, around his member, he panted as he erratically thrusted faster. I felt him cum hard inside of me as he bit into me again, effectively muffling his loud moans.

I panted as Sonic silence me with a kiss, my body was pleasantly sore and my head was swimming. Sonic wipe my tears of pleasure off my face. I shivered when I felt him slide out of me. He held me close as I stiffened in fear. 

“Knuckless! where are you?”

I saw the familiar silhouette of Rouge as she walked in front of us looking around. Her back was turned to us, I saw her ear twitch as sonic stiffened. My heart stopped when she was about to turn around. 

“Rouge over here! Come on slow poke!”

“Slow poke?! Oh that’s it knuckle head!”

She took off running, thankfully never turning around.

I sighed as I held sonic close. 

“Wanna explain yourself?”

His face was red as he nervously laughed.

“Hummm how about when we leave?”

I sighed as he held me up, I felt myself stumble as Sonic put my arm around his shoulders and held my waist. 

“Sorry, kinda got rough with you...”

His ears flattened as I kissed his cheek.

“Just give me a warning next time.”

Sonic’s face turned red at my teasing as he helped me clean up a bit and we walked back to the group.


	5. Amy and Sonic route SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Amy are a little possessive of Shadow, just a little bit. One more chapter to go for NSFW but this is the final SFW route.

-Shadow’s POV- 

I groaned at the shaking on my arm.

“Come on shadowwww, wake up!” 

I groaned again as I pulled my blanket over my head. 

“ Come on sleepyheadddd, we’re going to casino parkkk. Then to the beachhhh!”

“ I hope you and Sonic have a nice trip.” 

I raised my thumb up at Rose, She began trying to push me out of bed.

“You’re not funny Shadow, you promised you would go with us!”, my dear Rose whined.

I yawned as I snuggled into the bed more.

“I did...but the bed is so warm...”

I felt myself drifting back to sleep. 

“He’s still not up?”

I could hear Sonic at the door, Amy kept trying to push me off the bed. 

“ Please help me, he’s too heavy.”

I felt myself be lifted, bridal style. His arms shook violently as I was carried downstairs, still in my blanket cocoon. I hummed happily as I was placed on the couch. 

“Ames make sure he doesn’t move from here, next time, I’ll be throwing him down the stairs instead!”

I opened my eyes smirking as I looked at Sonic, my brow lifting. 

“Would you really throw me?”

He tapped his foot as he huffed. 

“..... No, but don’t threaten me with a good time!”

Sonic went back upstairs to gather a few more items for our trip. Our Rose was playing with my ears as she packed some more bags. 

“Stooooop.”

My brow furrowed as I wiggled further into my blanket, she giggled. 

“ I can’t help ittt, you’re cute when you’re grumpy.” 

I narrowed my eyes at her as I covered my head with the blanket. 

“Aaand all set and ready to go! We just need our driver to get his behind in the car.”

Sonic patted my back as I poked my head out and looked around.

“ I definitely don’t see a driver here.”

“ Shadow get in there,....please?” I saw his ears flatten as he stared at me with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Ughhhh fine.”

“Yay!” 

They both jumped with joy as I got off the couch and headed towards the car with them. It took a few hours of driving to get to casino park, by the time we got there it was mid-day. I saw a familiar silhouette as I parked. 

“Hey guys!” 

Rouge jumped when she saw us getting out of the car. 

“Omg hi Rouge!” 

Rose rushed over for a hug, as Knuckles came over to grab Sonic and put him in a headlock. I got our bags out of the car, Rouge came over to help me. 

“Hey handsome, glad you actually came.”

“Kinda hard to miss out when both of my partners wouldn’t let me stay home.” 

“ Aw that’s cute though! Shoot knuckles doesn’t even put up a fight anymore when I tell him we’re going somewhere.”

She smirked at the echidna. 

I shook my head thinking of Rouge’s tougher side, as we walked towards the casino park. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the newer additions made to the park. I felt my cheeks heat up when I finally noticed my tail was wagging, I immediately focused on stoping it. Two joyful squeaks made my face turn completely red, I quickly looked back to see both Amy and Sonic blushing as their eyes were sparkling. They were both looking towards my tail, I quickly covered it with the bag I was holding. I frowned ,noticing how hot my face felt, as I narrowed my eyes at them. They happily smiled as they waved at me.

“ I wonder if there’s any rooms for sale here, you three could really use one.”

Rouge winked at us and watched as all of our faces turned bright red. 

“ Sonic!” 

I saw sonic get tackled to the ground by his two tailed friend.

“ T-tails wait for me!”

A bunny came running at us. She panted as tails continued to hug sonic. 

“Hello everyone!”

“ Cream?!” 

Amy pulled cream into a tight hug. 

“ Why are you getting older?! Stop growing up” 

Amy had tears forming as Cream blushed. I helped rouge pick a spot for all of us to sit. I saw cream lift her ears as her eyes sparkled.

“Look miss Amy my favorite ride!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Cream grabbed tail’s hand as Amy grabbed Sonic’s hand.

“Let’s go!” They all shouted happily, running off. I shook my head smirking, Rouge and Knuckles were kind enough to help me look for a spot for all of us. I sat down next to Knuckles, Rouge whistled at us when she showed us the special drinks she brought. The first shot hit me hard, of course Rouge made it extra strong. Soon We were drinking, sharing stories, and laughing loudly. Cream and Tails noticed us and raced back, Cream stared at me for a moment. 

“Whao, Mr.Shadow I’ve never seen you so happy before...I never noticed before but you have a beautiful smile!” 

I laughed nervously as Cream’s eyes sparkled and her cheeks reddened. Tails huffed at me, tapping his foot but soon sighed defeatedly.

“It’s true you do have a beautiful smile Shadow, it’s not fair! Not all of us were blessed with good looks!”

Tails hung his head as Cream pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’ll say~, Isn’t he just the prettiest doll?”

I felt Rouge wrap her arms around my shoulders, she cuddled her head to my own. My cheeks were starting to turn red from all the attention, probably also from the alcohol. 

“Honestly, I do love you Rouge but if Shadow hadn’t been such a hot head before, I wouldn’t have minded a date or two.”

He winked at me as I chuckled. I shook my head at all their kind comments. 

“Flattery will get all of you no where.” 

They all giggled, Rouge let me go and latched onto Knuckles instead. Cream happily rested her head on Tails’s shoulder, I downed another shot. I had just put my glass down when I felt both of my arms get grabbed. Tilting my head, I looked over my shoulders. Amy was holding onto my right arm and Sonic was holding onto my left arm. They both started pulling me away in unison. 

“Sorry guys! We just wanna show Shadow our favorite ride! We’ll be back soon!” 

Sonic and Amy smiled at the group but...it didn’t feel...right. I was led to a darker part of the park.

-missing scene :3-

We heard gasps, as we came back to the group. One of my arms was around Sonic’s shoulders as my other arm was around Amy’s shoulders. She was helping me stay up right, Rouge quickly came over. She started checking me over, worriedly. 

“What happened??”

“Rouge please I’m fine, just a miscalculated mistake on the bingo ride.”

Offering her a small smile didn’t help, her ears flattened and her face twisted into worry. Sonic and Amy helped me sit down, they kissed my cheeks and ran off to play a game nearby. Rouge glared at them as she rubbed my back, Knuckles was checking my head for any possible injuries. I feel extremely bad for lying to them but... the truth must never be known. Sonic and Amy quickly walked back, Sonic was now holding a huge stuffed dark chao. 

He placed it in my arms and took over for Rouge, he started gently rubbing circles into my back. Rouge’s eyes lit up when she saw the gift they gave me, She latched onto Knuckles, spinning him around while she talked about gifts he should get her. While the others were distracted by a clearly drunk Rouge, I narrowed my eyes at Sonic and Amy. Their cheeks immediately reddened, they quickly looked away from me and fiddled with their clothes. 

“All right that’s enough Casino Park, I want beach time!”

Rouge grabbed her stuff while Cream helped a dizzy Knuckles stand up straight. Amy took the huge chao from me, while Sonic immediately helped me get to our car. I glared at him, when he shakingly put me inside of the car. Amy placed the stuffed chao next to me in the back, her and Sonic sat up front. They were checking our bags, as I relaxed in my seat.

Movement from outside the car caught my eye, I saw tail’s go with Rouge to her car. While Cream was ushering Knuckles to tails’s car, my face shifted into a smile. It made me so happy seeing the younger couple taking care of the older couple. My smile was short lived, turning my full attention back onto my partners. I frowned at them as they avoided my glare, they were fiddling with their clothing.

“Now that we’re leaving can you two explain yourselves?”

“I got jealous okay?!”

They both simultaneously yelled at me, their cheeks turned red, my ears flattened. 

“Jealous of what? You know I love you both,  
Right?”

“Shadow have you seen yourself?? You’re fucking hot! Everyone knows it!”

They were both simultaneously yelling at me again, my face got redder.

“You both got jealous at the compliments I was getting? They were just being polite.”

I rubbed my head as Sonic and Amy shook their heads.

“See?! You’re so hot you don’t even realize! They were definitely flirting with you!”

Sonic’s crosses his arms as he pouted.

“Exactly! How can we not be jealous??”

“But they are our friends Rose.”

“Doesn’t matter if they are our friends!”

Amy stared at me with her puppy dog eyes as Sonic quickly did the same.

“We love you Shadow...we can’t stand the thought of ever losing you...especially to people we consider our friends.”

My face reddened completely, the look of possessiveness in their eyes made me shiver delightfully. I deeply kissed each one, they each kissed me back. 

“I love you both so much but please next time, just talk to me about these feelings. I almost died of a heart attack, when the whole group almost found us.”

Their quills stiffened at the memory, shaking the memory away Sonic started driving. I decided to rest my head on the stuffed chao, eventually the car stopped. Shaky arms picked me up and placed me near the ocean, the warm breeze, and the sound of waves crashing helped lull me to sleep. I felt warm when I woke up, both Sonic and Amy were holding on to me. A smile graced my face, as I carefully got out of their hold, I noticed everyone else swimming in the water. 

I got started on dinner for everyone, eventually Knuckles came over with Cream to take over for me, Rouge beckon me to the water. Chuckling, I took off my gloves and shoes, I made my way to Rouge. When I got close enough Rouge tackled me into a hug, she bobbed lazily in my arms. I felt tails cling to my back, we all laughed. We bobbed around for a bit, when Amy came over with a fake smile on her face. Rouge shivered as she patted my shoulder.

“I think I’ve had enough beach for today.”

“Yeah we’ve been in here way too long Rouge, come on let’s see if the foods ready!”

Rouge and Tails made their way back to shore, Amy waved at them as she swam to me. She immediately clung to me, I chuckled. 

“My beautiful Rose, you have nothing to worry about.”

Movement caught my eye, Sonic was trying to get into the water, but kept panicking. Giving Rose a kiss, And untangling her from me. I went back to shore, and opened my arms. Sonic’s eyes lit up, as he jumped into my arms. He clung to me tightly, while I swam us back to Rose. She clung to my back when I got close enough, I was bobbing us all lazily, gently rubbing circles into Sonic’s back. 

“I love you both, never forget that.”

I kissed Sonic, and turn my head to kiss Amy. My lovely partners, I felt myself sigh happily at that thought. Lazily swimming around with sonic in my arms, Amy kept reassuring him, he was doing a great job. He even tried to float, while holding on to me. Eventually the water got cold, we went back to the group.

The food was delicious, everyone eventually started drinking. Knuckles and Rouge had drunk themselves into a stupor, Tails and Cream were happily giggling and whispering to each other. They were definitely more then a little tipsy by now. Amy and Sonic rested their heads on my shoulders, they each held onto one of my hands. My heavy eyes were closing, as I looked up at the beautiful stars above. Today was definitely a fun day off.


	6. Sonic and Amy NSFW Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any grammar errors or spelling errors I have ADHD and editing is just too hard for meeee :,3 Especially this monster of a last part, anyways hope you enjoy. P.S let me know if I gotta fix something :D

\- - - - - - - -

-missing part :3-

Looking around confused, Sonic and Amy dragged me to a darker side of the park. I was about to ask where we were going, when they dragged me into an enclosed ally. Sonic held me against a wall, he kissed me forcefully. My cheeks reddened, Rose had started playing with my chest fur. My senses nulled, when Sonic’s knee started grinding against my center. 

Holding onto Sonic, he coaxed me out with his skillful fingers. I shivered when Rose grabbed me and started stroking me. My tongue poked out when her stroking got harder. Sonic quickly pushed his tongue into my mouth, our tongues danced together. The different sensations made me shiver, my mind was going blank. My eyes opened wide, when Rose started sucking on my member.

Pressed my thighs together, Rose sucked me harder. I shakily held onto Sonic, he kissed me harder. A muffled moan from Rose made me shiver, her throat was tightening around me. Sonic held me against the wall as he pulled away, a line of spit still connecting us.

“Why are you two doing this here?! Anyone could walk in on us!”

I quietly yelled at them, my eyes rolled up when Rose popped off my member.

“True, but I don’t think we can go back now with you being soo...flustered.”

“Ames does have a point Shads, you’re looking wayyy too erotic for the group to see.”

I felt Rose grab my shoulders, and pull me to her level. She licked my lower lip, I opened my mouth for her as her tongue danced with my own. I shivered when I heard something open, I felt a cold substance be rubbed into my entrance. I felt Sonic rub his finger into me as Rose kissed me harder. I could feel my muffled moans as Sonic thrusted his finger into me. I started panting, when Rose pulled away. 

“Y-you two are gonna pay for this..A...ah.”

“Shush Shads, gotta be quiet. You don’t wanna get caught right?~”

My back arched when he thrusted in a second finger, Rose started stroking me again as she niped at my chest. I quietly begged Sonic for a third and he complied. My hips started moving in tone with his thrusting, he gently pulled on my quills. Rose hugged me as my member started rubbing against her clothed center, I could feel her shake as she started grinding on me. Sonic’s fingers slid out, he started leaning me forward. 

He held my hands behind my back, I felt him rub his member against my entrance. Amy held my face, and kissed me. I kissed her back, a muffled moan escaped me when I felt Sonic’s tip in me. My thighs rubbed together, when he slowly started thrusting into me. His slow rhythm and Amy’s grinding was driving me insane. 

Thankfully Amy kissed me to muffled my loud moans, Sonic had completely thrusted into me. He was still holding my hands behind me, bouncing me forward as his thrusting increased. Rose’s face turned a pretty pink, while she was looking at us. Sonic stepped back taking me with him, he let my hands go. I felt his thrusting increase when he grabbed my member. 

His other hand held me close to his chest, my hands started raking along his sides. My vision went cross eyed when he started thrusting harder, stroking me hard. Quickly covering my mouth, I effectively muffled a shuddering moan. Sonic was hitting my special spot ruthlessly, my body started quivered. His stroking got rougher like his thrusting, my eyes rolled up when I came hard on his hand. 

My head lolled forward, both of Sonic’s arms were now tightly around my waist, he was roughly pulling my spent body onto his rough thrusting. His thrusting soon became erratic, he kept hitting my sensetive spot. Tears of lust started forming from the overstimulation, my hand muffling my loud moans. He pushed deep into me, holding me tightly as he came roughly. I could feel his heavy panting on my back, he leaned against the wall filling me with his seed. 

I sighed heavily when his member slid out, Sonic cuddled into my back, panting. He started sliding down the wall, and took me down with him, I was heavily panting. Looking up I saw an extremely flustered Rose, rubbing her thighs together. My face reddened at her obvious need, she was even trying to cover her actions, with her dress. I quickly grabbed her dress, and pulled her down to my level.

Pulling our Rose onto my lap, I kissed her deeply. Licking her lower lip, my hand slid in-between her legs. Her tiny moan hit my lips as her thighs tightened around my hand for a second. She gasped when I slid my tongue into her mouth, she moaned into our kiss spreading her legs for me. Our tongues were dancing together, gently moving her underwear, I saw her dripping pussy.

It made me shiver, watching us always made her so wet. Pulling her towards me, her back met my chest, she moaned into our kiss. Leaving her legs open, I started playing with her pussy. She moaned when I rubbed her entrance, sliding her essence to her throbbing clit. Her body twitched at the contact, panting heavily, we continued kissing. We parted our kiss with a pop, I started focusing on rubbing her adorable clit. 

She was quietly panting, I spread her inner labia open, the purely wet sound made me twitch. I stared at Rose, my finger started to go inside of her. Her face got redder, and a bit of drool came out of her mouth. I felt Sonic hug me from behind, looking at our darling Rose. Gently thrusting my finger into Rose, her head lolled onto my shoulder.

I felt her grip tighten on my leg, when my finger was completely inside. Stilling my finger, her inner walls were clenching and unclenching around me. Rose was so pretty like this, her face was so red now. I could feel myself get hard again, Sonic’s warmth behind me wasn’t helping. He nuzzled into my shoulder while Rose quietly begged me to move.

Gently thrusting my finger into her, her legs spread completely open. She was muffling her moans, my other hand rubbed her clit. Her body started to shake, her thrusting hips meeting my thrusting finger. She kissed me, as her body started convulsing, tightening her inner walls around my finger. I could feel her clit throb, as she came. 

My hardened length was pressed against her back, she was heavily panting against my face. Sonic was shaking behind me, panting heavily into my shoulder. I kissed Rose till her body calmed down, her body would twitch every now and then. She grabbed my length and started stroking me softly, our kiss thankfully muffled my moan. Getting on my knees, I lifted Rose until her lower half was above my shoulders.

Gently leaning her against the wall, her legs wrapped around my shoulders. My face reddened at Rose’s flustered expression. She shivered when I slowly licked her entrance, she grabbed at the top of my head when I pushed my tongue into her. Gently I started rubbing her clit again, she was muffling her loud moans when I thrusted my tongue into her. Slipping my other hand under her dress, I started groping our lovely Rose’s firm breasts. 

She started pushing her entrance against my tongue, her eyes were rolling. My gentle licks started getting rougher, her legs were slowly tightening around my shoulders. I rubbed her clit harder, and pushed my tongue in as far as it could go. Rose’s back arched at my sudden aggression, her face was completely red. Her eyes were rolling up as more drool left her mouth, she looks so beautiful.

Her legs tightened around me as I sucked on her clit, my finger thrusting into her wet entrance. She pulled on my head as her body shuddered, she muffled a loud moan. Her eyes rolled into her head as her body convulsed again, her warm essence went down my finger. I kept thrusting my finger into her, till her second hard orgasm passed. Her legs loosened around my shoulders, and I helped her get down. 

Sonic grabbed me from behind, and started stroking me as Rose kissed me. Moaning, I felt sonic’s length slide back into me. I sighed into Rose’s shoulder, as he thrusted deep into me. He leaned me back onto his length, my arms holding onto his thighs. He started thrusting into me hard, Rose pushed me against Sonic’s chest.

She straddled me, and held onto my shoulder, she slowly slid me into of her wet pussy. My eyes got blurry, the sensation of having both of my partners at the same time felt so amazing. She teasingly lifted her dress to show me her pussy encasing me completely, I felt myself twitch inside. When she started riding me, sonic started thrusting into me hard. My mind was completely blank, I thrusted up into Rose as Sonic thrusted into me.

Rose covered her mouth at my rough pace, her face was now a beautiful red. Sonic tightly placed his hand against my stomach, his thrusting got faster. My brain was melting at the intensity of Sonic’s thrusting and Amy’s riding, I can’t think anymore beyond my two loving partners. Relaxing my arched back against Sonic, his other hand rubbed my chest fur. Amy placed my hands on her firm breasts, she was rubbing her clit hard. 

My panting got louder when Amy started tightening around my member, Sonic’s thrusting was becoming erratic. My eyes rolled into my head when Sonic thrusted right into my special area, my grip on Rose’s breasts tightened. She held onto my hands, riding me faster, her walls tightening and twitching around my member. Sonic held me tight as he bit into my shoulder, my body shivered when he broke skin. Amy leaned forward and bit into my other shoulder, she broke skin too, my body convulsed from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Tightening around Sonic’s member, I came hard inside of Rose. My eyes rolled into my head from the sudden flood of pleasure, Amy rubbed her clit, as she came hard on my member. Panting, Sonic thrusted deeper inside of me, and came after a few more erratic thrusts. He held me close, his member sliding out of me while Rose held onto me. Heavily shivering, my member slid out of her. 

A happy mumbling came from both of my partners, my eyes felt so heavy. Closing my eyes, I continued to hear voices around us....in fact...some of those voices....sounded extremely familiar. My eyes shot open, quills stiffening when I saw the backs of our entire group in front of us, they were all looking ahead. Amy’s quills stiffened when she saw them, Sonic held onto me tighter. When I saw Tails and Cream’s ears twitch, my heart completely stopped, as their head started turning, Rouge quickly pointed at something.

“Ah ha!! I know where they went! The love tunnel! Ooooooh how romantic!~ Race ya Knuckle head!”

“W-wait Rouge! Knuckles!”

Cream and Tails immediately ran after the drunk couple, thankfully none of them turned around. Sighing, I relaxed my hold on Amy while she cuddled into me.

“Would you two like to explain yourselves now?”

Amy’s face was completely red, and she quickly got out of my arms. Sonic quickly helped me sit up before swiftly moving away from me.

“Hummmm well you see...”

“We’ll talk about it later Shads...how about when we leave?”

His nervous laugh and head scratching made me sigh loudly.

“Fine!...but you two owe me an explanation, got it?”

“Of course!”

I was about to stand up when a sharp pain in my mid section happened. Groaning, I held on to my mid section while Amy worriedly rubbed my back. 

“I’m so sorry Shads! Did I hurt you???”

“I’m just sore, Just help me stand Sonic.”

My face was red, not only from anger but also embarrassment. Sonic wrapped my arm around his shoulders, he gently helped me get up. I was clutching my mid section, when Amy gently grabbed my hand.

“I know it’s sore but we can’t let the others see you holding there, sorry.”

She kissed my mid section and wrapped my other arm around her shoulders. She was helping me stay up straight.

“We’ll make it up to you Shads, I promise.”

Sonic nervously laughed, shaking my head, we all started walking back to our group area.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup bonus chapter aka just fan art that this site won’t let me post :,3 and yess I’m hiding my actual art style and my coloring style :3

<https://imgur.com/a/55CsBID>

Lolz had to private this post cause kids were being rude like chill I get it poly is too much for your tiny brains it’s fineeee


End file.
